


It's Going To Be A Long Day

by Naaklasolus



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jumpstart tries to make a friend, Jysella is a fiesty little spitfire, Reaper Needs a Break, Solus is So Done, Umbara is a living nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: As tensions rise on Umbara,  in fighting begins ensue amongst the Hellions while Jumpstart decides to make a friend.





	It's Going To Be A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> The Outcasts belond to OutcastTrip1995!

Jysella Aru let out a soft snarl as she listened to her Master yell about keeping the troops in check. "Maybe if you weren't sending them on suicide missions and throttling Captain Sunny, we wouldn't be having this issue, _Master_." Jysella remarks before Nikov had a chance to speak or Reaper to stop her, spatting out the title in disgust, like it was some sort of curse word rather then an a title that deserved respect. "We were assigned to this mission because the Three-Hundred-and-Forty-Fifth has the most Umbaran-trained clones assigned to it, they are the most familiar with Umbaran tactics yet here we are, using your tactics instead of Reaper's. Wanna tell me why or are you going to do the vague 'Do-as-I-say' crud?".

"I have taken his advice into consideration, Padawan Aru." Krell said sharply as he glared down at her which caused her to return, there were disadvantages to her size when it came to the bastard, considering she was practically a damn Ewok compared to him. 

"It isn't advice! Master Kenobi made it explicitly clear that he wanted Reaper and Chaos to oversee the strategies we use for this mission yet, like usual, Pong Krell knows best, right? Did you know I would walk straight into an ambush?" Jysella countered as she recalled the holocall meeting shortly before this campaign had began and the ambush from earlier. She had lost half of Lasher Company, half of  _her_ men, not his and certainly not Nikov's, they were her men. 

Krell simply scrowled in response. "Your incompentence is no one's fault but your own, Padawan." Krell stated, which caused Reaper to tense a bit.

"Here we go again!" The Dathomorian girl had no issues admitting when she screwed up, that was a part of life but she wasn't taking credit for the Besalisk's actions and pointed at him, letting out another snarl as Reaper moved towards her, probably to intervene in need be. She was very aware of Nikov watching her with those eerie silver eyes of his, but what she was focused on was the yellow ones before her."This was your fault,  _chakaar._ I am not taking credit for your reckless idiocy! Just like how we're going to get massacred if we go with your plan!".

And that seemed to anger her Master as he loomed over her, she could feel the darkness swirling around them and gritted her teeth at she stood her ground, she wasn't going to be bullied into this. "As your Master, you will speak to me with respect and follow my commands without question, do I make myself clear?" Master Krell demanded in a tone that demanded no further argument. 

"As a Dagobah swamp." Jysella snapped back as she backed up to look the yellow-eyed menace in the eyes. "When the hell was the last time you lead the Hellions in a battle, huh? When were you up front with me instead of staying with Varr or behind us? You want my respect? Get your ass up front with me and actually act like my Master instead of just dropping me on your lineage mates whenever you have a chance or sending me on suicide runs!".

She knew she was angering him, and quite frankly didn't actually give a damn. Jysella was quite frankly sick of the bastard getting away with slaughtering clones and possibly murdering fellow Jedi, regardless of how often she tried to get assistance to stop him before now. She knew Nikov was on her side, more or less, the enemy of her enemy was her friend and all that. 

* * *

 

Reaper glanced at Krell as the Besalisk let out a snarl as he went to grab his mouthy Padawan who had a her lightsaber in hand when Zed's yell for Krell intterupted the two fuming Jedi, causing the man to cast one final look at his Padawan before stalking off and leaving Reaper to deal with the aftermath.

"Are you insane?" Reaper asks icily as he took his helmet off to glare at her. "He's going to kill you or more of Lasher Company because of that.".

"Oh, I'm surprise you actually care, you coldhearted bastard!" Jysella snapped at him as her attention turned to him, raising her voice into a yell, causing the battalion commander to stare at her in surprise, since she had never actually gotten like this with him before. "Y'think Grimm and Arch would want you following their footsteps?! They're both dead and you're next if you keep this up! I can't believe I was stupid enough to think he wouldn't corrupt you!".

Reaper let out irritated sigh as he gestured towards himself. "I'm still Reaper! I haven't been corrupted! I'm trying to protect all of you!".

"Keep telling yourself that! When have you ever choose my side since your promotion?" Jysella was met my silence from the clone commander as Nikov just looked back and forth between them with an unreadable look. "Exactly! By following his every order, you're just isolating yourself." Jysella turned to leave, briefly meeting eyes with Nikov. "There's a storm coming, I hope you're better prepared then the others were.".

"I've always stood by you." Reaper says quietly as she went to leave. "I'm doing this for you, for my  _vode."._

"Have you or do you tell yourself that to cope with the monster you became?" With that, she walked off to leave the two men alone.

Reaper just stood there mutely, trying to comprehend what just happened and resist the urge to scream. He knew she was right about the isolation but his loyalty? It was always to her, wasn't it? Even as a commander, he was still her captain, wasn't he? He played by Krell's orders because he could protect the Hellions from Krell, it was  a necassary evil. He......was she right?

"So, anythin' ya wanna share, Commander?" Nikov asks which caused  Reaper to wince as he turned to look at Nikov, freezing as his dark eyes met cold silver ones. It wasn't the same coldness of Krell's, but it was too close for comfort.  "

"Plenty of things, General. But dead men tell no tales." Reaper remarks as he noticed Knockback and Smooth arguing and bit back a sigh as he heard Zed call out his name, he really wasn't having a good day. He could feel a headache blooming, Krell likely wanted to have a word with him which would probably result in some quality time with Trauma,  not that he minded the kid but he honestly would rather handle his own injuries.

That much was true, he knew that much.

* * *

 Solus winced slightly as he heard Sparky and Reaper yelling at each other, recalling a time where those two had been thick as thieves. 

It was actually painful watching how badly the unit had fallen since Grimm's demise: Reaper was more withdrawn, Voss was lashing out more and more, Jumpstart was far to cynical for one so young, Jysella was struggling trying to be the general they actually needed and everybody seemed to be at each other's throats at all times.  It wasn't right, it was hard to believe who they once were compared to now.

"Krell is a parasite, feeding of the ignorance and pain." Voss remarks as the younger man joined him, scowling at the scene before them. "He takes what is good and twists into a corrupted version, one that fights so hard for a cause long since lost."

 ** _"Where is your minion?"_** Solus signed in question as he looked at the man who looked back at him with cold dark eyes.

"Trauma arrived not too long ago.".

**_"And the kid's ignoring us again?"._ **

Voss just smiled as he shook his head. "He isn't corrupted like us, I say let him be." Voss remarks as Solus continued his way over to Knockback and Smooth, who instantly seperated upon seeing the two clones. Voss had that effect on people, despite the calm and Jedi-like demeanor, they all knew the psychopath that existed underneath and how tight of a leash he was usually on.

 ** _"I would recommend spreading word that everything is under control, gentlemen."_** Solus signed which Voss translated for him, it wasn't required but he wasn't complaining. Voss had a strange way of showing affection and the troops tend to listen to him, mostly out of fear of his unpredictable nature.

"Did you miss the fact Commander Aru got into it with Reaper?" Knockback snaps back as he pointed at the lone Jedi who was looking towards them. "And that Mandalorian psycho actually attacked Krell! Do you remember what happened to General Taras when he did that?".

Smooth rolled his eyes as he swatted the back of the communications officer's head. "Taras was an idiot! Kalash actually has the experience and skill to take Krell on if need be." Smooth points out as he looked towards Voss. "Swipes is ya brotha, right? What's ya take on it?".

Something flashed in Voss's eyes, too quickly for the other three to detect what it was. "We have a chance at a surviving this. Swipes will find who is responsible and likely kill them, he's a vindictive  _shabuir_ like that, keeps a list and everything. But what can you expect from an assassin?" Voss responds icily, leave it to Smooth to poke at a touchy subject which the idiot seemed to realize and stepped behind Knockback a bit. "And I am very well aware of what to Taras. The idiot should've have listened to Grimm but choose otherwise, thus he paid the price and we received Scrapper.".

Knockback sighed as he ran a hand back through his mixmatched hair. "Either way, we're dead. Swipes will probably hold us all responsible.".

Voss shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Hard to say.".

 ** _"Just pass the message along, would you?"_** Solus signed which caused the two men to nod and hurry off before he turned his attention to Voss.  ** _"As for you, go find Sparky and keep her busy while I try to keep Reap from doing anything else that will come back to bite us."._**

Voss nod and walked off, humming some random tune under his breath while Solus sighed. This was going to be a long day, the type he'd probably get drunk for later just to block everything out.

* * *

 

Jumpstart quietly made his way to the edge of the camp, ignoring the warnings he received from other Hellions and the glares from the Outcasts as he did so, the boy simply ignored them as he spotted his target and quickly made his way over.

As he approached the clone, he noticed just how small the guy looked. "Hey, mind if I join you, Trauma?" Jumpstart asks softly, which startled the other medic who turned to look at him. "It's.....a bit too tense for my tastes and you seem least likely to either kill me or yell at me for something stupid.".

"Um, sure." The other medic responded which caused Jumpstart to lower himself down on the ground beside him, looking out into the darkness. "I....don't think we've met?".

"Jumpstart. I'm Legate's pod brother." Jumpstart answers as he looked towards the side a bit, rumpaging through his belt to pull out a few ration bars and holding it out to Trauma, recalling how Legate mentioned the guy looked half-starved out of armor. "He mentioned you loved these things, for whatever reason. They taste awful, rather have aiwha jerky.".

"Are you sure?" Trauma asks as he eyed the ration bars, it stung a bit to see a brother so reluncant to take food.

 Jumpstart gave a slight nod as he continued to dig through the pouch, grinning as he found that the Hapan candy was still there. "If I wasn't, would I be offering? Giz will probably just slip me a few of his." Jumpstart assures with a warm smile, which caused Trauma to accept the ration bars and slip them into his own belt while Jumpstart took the candy out. "And I swiped this from one of the Outcasts, since Giz lost it in a sabacc game.".

 

"You stole from an Outcast?".

"Liberated. It's rightfully mine, since Giz had taken it from me a few days ago." Jumpstart corrected as he offered the bag to the other medic who seemed a bit taken aback. "Which is now rightfully yours, you look like you need it more then my patients do. So, technically, the Outcasts took this from you so I'm returning it.".

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Jumpstart heard footsteps approaching them and noticed Trauma tense a bit as Gizmo suddenly crouched down next to Jumpstart, eyeing Trauma for a moment, as if he was going to attack them or something. "What are you two doing out here? Yer s'pposed to be over in triage with the other medics." Gizmo says in a slightly annoyed tone. "Not over here, being all.....whatever this is?".

"Making a friend?" Jumpstart offers hopefully as Trauma hid the candy away before the older clone could notice.

"Right, 'ith that guy? Ya would have better luck 'ith making friends 'ith Quicksilver. Less likely to betray ya." Gizmo states as he stood and looked down at them both. "Off ya go, before Zed siccs Voss on ya.".

"But.....".

"Now, kiddos. Before we get ambushed." Gizmo says calmly as he went to walk off. "Now to find the psycho.".

Jumpstart let out a sigh and stood, offering his hand to Trauma. "We better go, or else he'll harp on us like a crazy old witch." Jumpstart remarks as Trauma reluncantly accepted his hand and pulled him up to his feet. "Wait until you meet Wrench, that guy's something else.".

The two quietly made their way over to the triade with whispered complaints of Trauma's presence around them, as well as somebody muttering about Jumpstart's actions. "Ignore 'em, everybody's just edgy since....well.....you saw Krell.".

Trauma nod quietly as they both noticed Captain Sunny and General Kalash looking at them in suspscion.  "Thanks for the rations.".

"It's the least I can do, thanks for coming to help. I'm not exactly the best medic but I have a feeling that this is only the start.".

Today was going to be a very long day. General Kalash had unleashed something bad, very bad.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! ^^


End file.
